A War Within Dreams
by Opal Neko and Topaz Kitsune
Summary: My first attempt at a serious Digimon fic. I was reluctant to post this, but Neko urged me to. Anyway, contains new Digimon, no new Digidestined. The weather's going nuts, Cody gets a feeling. Contains a bit of violence at the end, where Cody is attacked.


**A War Within Dreams  
****(Odd Seasons)****  
Rating: PG-13, contains blood and stuff. Could've been PG, but I like to be safe.**

**  
**This story is based off the chilling Nightmare I had once. Okay, read on to see da plot. Then, if it's good enough, I'll make it into a Fan Fiction series. Warning: It sorta focuses on the New Digidestined(Doesn't it always? o-O;;)_Um, no, not always_. Or, more accurately, Cody _CODY!!!_. He's the first(Becides Powamon, but I don't think she counts) to discover the war, and the enemies, and all that carp(Yes, I meant to spell it that way). I don't know why their in a Cabin, I guess I'll say it's camp your something. Oh, and don't ask why all the Digimon are at Rookie level(Save for Gatomon) in the real world. I don't really know why, myself. Oh, and Powamon is a Rookie level Digimon, she is Vaccine. Kuromon are Champion level Digimon, they are Virus. Onimon are the Ultimate level of Kuromon, they are Virus as well. Oh, and one of Powamon's attacks is Star Freeze, I know that's Starmie's attack on the Card Game, but it sounds neat so I'm keepin' it. 

I'm not the best writer in the world, but I tried and that counts. Right? R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I claim to. It belongs to Ban Dai, I believe. If I'm wrong, please do not sue me. I do own Powamon, all her stages, the Kuromon and the Onimon. I also own this Fiction, and my dream.   
  
Oh, and just so you know, I may make cracks about some parts, anything in '(A/N: )' will be me talking, out of the story. I may also use it to help you along in the story-line so you won't get horribly confused.

---

In started out with the Season 02 Digidestined, new and old, sitting around a Fire place in a small cabin. It was snowing out and no one was happy at all. The Digimon were there, in fact, everyone was there. Save for two people, Tai and Ken. Agumon and Wormmon weren't there either. 

Cody was the only one not sitting by the very much needed heat of the fire. He was sitting by the window, starring out as if waiting for something to happen. He was only faintly aware of the conversation going on with the other Digidestined.   
  
"You think they'll be back soon?" "Of course they will." "It's freezing out there, and this has got to be the worst Snow Storm ever. I hope their okay." "Quit worrying so much, they've got their Digimon to protect them." "But it's _freezing _out there!" "You think I don't know that? They volunteered, so stop acting like it's my fault!" "Oh? I thought everything was your fault." "Oh, it is not!" "Prove it." "Shut up!" "Shut up yourself, goggle head."

Cody blinked a couple of times and turned toward the group. He couldn't blame them for being fighting. It was freezing, everyone seemed to be getting slightly sick, (Especially himself) and Tai and Ken were missing. It was understandable that everyone was tense. Cody returned to gazing out at the endless sea of white. The snow fell rapidly, and watching to made him slightly dizzy.

Armadillomon waddled up to Cody and cocked his head upward towards the boy, "Cody, maybe you should come sit by the fire." "I'm waiting for them to get back." Cody replied, shifting on the chair. Armadillomon frowned, "You're going to get sick if you don't keep warm."

"Ok... Hey, what's that?" Cody squinted his eyes as he peered out the window. "What's what?" Armadillomon inquired, unable to see from his position on the floor. "It's a light... I think it's them."

"Really? Let me see." Armadillomon put his two front legs on the windowsill and hoisted himself up enough to see out. By that time they were already closer. "It's them alright." The Digimon confirmed. "Hey guys, their back!"

Everyone perked up at this, and dropped everything they were doing. Cody walked to the door, being the closest to it, and opened it. He lifted an arm to protect his face from the blast of cold wind. Tai and Ken stumbled it, both shivering. They were each holding a bag.

"I hate this place." Tai groan as he dropped the bag on the floor. The snow had melted, leaving them soaked to the bone. Agumon waddled over to the fire and collapsed in front of it. "It's... freezing out there." Wormmon scuttled over as well and curled up on one of the cushions.

"It's not much better in here." Davis complained. Cody shut the door after the two had came in. "Well at least you guys get to keep warm by the fire." Ken pointed, then dropped his load as well.

"What'cha have in those things?" Gatomon inquired, walking up to the bag Ken had previously been holding. "Food. Clothes. Blankets.. Stuff like that." Tai replied.

"Did you say food? I'm starving!" Veemon exclaimed, then practically pounced on Tai's bag and vigorously attempted, in vain, to get it open. "Open! Open! Open!" He cried, pounding it. Gatomon rolled her eyes and went over, "Have you ever heard of a zipper?" She reached over and un-zipped the bag.  
  
Veemon sweat-dropped, "Uhh, I forgot about that.." 

Cody kept silent as he leaned back against the door. He couldn't get rid of the bad feeling that was eating away at him. At first, he thought it was worry for Tai and Ken. But they returned, safe. But why was he still worried about something? "Probably just the storm.." He muttered, then quietly and returned to his seat by the window. 

Everyone was just beginning to settle down again, when a loud thump was heard, as if something quite heavy had fallen on the roof. Everyone jerked their gaze upward. "Was that thunder?" Kari wondered, starring hard at the ceiling. "No, I think something fell on the roof." Tai replied. "Now who would go and fall on the roof in this weather?" T.K. wondered jokingly. 

"Guys, quiet." Cody muttered, straining his hearing. "Why?" Joe wondered, turning towards Cody. "Just be quiet, I think I hear something..." Everyone shut up in hopes of hearing something else. Instead, they were met by dead silence. 

"Maybe it was just snow, or something." Patamon suggested. But suddenly, a loud thud was heard on the door. Cody hoped off his chair and opened the door. Almost instantly, a little dinosaur zipped it and latched onto Cody's left leg. "Help! Don't let them take me!" Cody looked down with a strange expression. The creature that was glued to his leg appeared to be a Digimon. It had the body of a Pterodactyl, but the arms of an Oviraptor. It's scales were a light blue-ish color. It's eyes were bright Azure and it's beak was Crimson, almost appearing to have been smeared with blood.  
  
Cody shut the door, then bent down and attempted to pry the dinosaur off. "No! No take me out! Powamon stay right here!" It clung tighter. "Fine, you can stay. But just get off my leg."

"Sowy! Powamon not tryin' to hurt ya!" The dinosaur, Powamon, lets go and looked up with scared eyes, making the Digimon look more like a lost, little girl then a Digimon. "Kuromon was chasin' me! They try to hurt me and make me be evil like them! But I not want to be evil!"

"Cody, What was that thud on the door... Oh, who's your little friend, there?" Armadillomon said as he came over. "I'm not sure." Cody replied, "Um, who are you?" He asked towards the Digimon. 

"I be Powamon! I a Dinosaur Digimon. I freeze my enemies with Gyou Blast, so I not as little as I look!" Powamon introduced, losing the earlier fear. "Who you be, hoo-mon?"

"I'm Cody. This is Armadillomon. What are you doing here, anyway?" 

"Like I said! I been chased by Kuromon. Kuromon turn everyone to Slaves, that bad!" 

"No, I mean what are you doing here in the Real World?" Cody wondered, "And what are Kuromon?"

"Kuromon bad Digimon. Hurt others just for fun, they kill your friends just to hurt you. They did to me!" Powamon hugged Cody's leg, suddenly afraid again. The cries of her friends, echoing through her mind.

"Oh." Cody stood there in silence for a moment, then offered to take the Digimon into his arms. "I'm sorry about whatever happened."

Powamon crawled into his arms and looked up with pleading eyes, "I also hungry."

Cody nodded, "We got some food. I'll take you to the other room, that's where it is I think." With that he walked into the room that could easily be dubbed the Living Room, it had a fire place, one couch, which was inconveniently a distance from the fire. The was a coffee table and a bunch of cushions and other junk scattered across the floor.

"Hey guys, I we got a visitor!" Armadillomon announced, motioning his head towards Powamon. "That's Powamon." Powamon jumped out of Cody's arms and looked around, "Hello other Hoo-mons, and other Digimon!" She waddled over to the group, "Who all you be?"

And everyone introduced themselves to the young Digimon. 

"Wow, you're a nice bunch of hoo-mons! Other hoo-mons I meet wanna hurt me." She then looked at Cody, "Where food?" "Somewhere. Ask Tai, or someone."

"Okiie!" She waddled up to Tai, "Where food? I hungry!" Tai thought for a moment, "Umm, Ken has it."

Powamon nodded, "Okiie!" She waddled over to Ken, "Where food? I hungry!"

"Food? Oh, right here." He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of fruit and handed it to Powamon. "Thank you muchly!" Powamon exclaimed, then scurried over to a corner. 

"Lively thing, isn't she?" Hawkmon observed, as Powamon nibbled away at the fruit like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah. But why is she here?" Yolei wondered. Powamon looked up, "I come 'cause there was a big swirly thing sucked me up! I fall down then came in here!"

"That must've been the noise on the roof." Davis decided.

"Kuromon come here also. Kuromon 'n' Onimon. They kill my friends." Her eyes watered up again. Powamon curled into a ball, folding her wings like a bat.

"Poor Powamon.." Kari sighed. 

"What are Kuromon?" T.K. wondered. "And Onimon." Davis added. 

"Kuromon mean Digimon. They hurt others just for fun. Kuromon use Kuro Beam to take control of mentally weak Digimon." Powamon explained, trying her best to sound mature. "'N' Onimon are the Ultimate form of Kuromon. They can drain energy with their Oni Drain."

"More evil things? Darn, just when we think we get a break!" Davis groaned.

"They attack me, but I got away. My friends didn't." Powamon continued. Having to summon all her strength in order to mention her friends without breaking down. "Kuromon here now, no go out or you get attacked!"

"We weren't going to, anyway." Davis muttered.

(A/N: Man, the old Digidestined didn't get many lines, did they?)

Powamon stood up and stretched her wings. "I tired. Can't explain anymore, it's late." Powamon let out sigh, while trying to restrain a yawn.

"I'm kinda tired, myself." Davis admitted.

(A/N: For some reason, Davis got to many lines in my Dream. -.-;; Cody, T.K, Someone else, TALK!!!)

"I'm going to bed. Good-night." Cody said, turning to leave the room. "I'm coming!" Armadillomon followed Cody. Powamon looked up, "Nightnight Cody!"

Cody nodded absently as he left the room and went up the stairs.

(A/N: Eh... There are stairs now? x-X;;)

"I'm going, too." T.K. decided, as he got up then left the room. Patamon flew after him. 

And, one by one, everyone left upstairs until only Powamon was left. 

Powamon watched as Davis and Veemon left, now she was all alone. "Powamon stay guard, no chicken out." She told herself. Powamon figured, she wasn't part of this big ol' hoo-mon with their Digimon family. So she shouldn't share their sleeping quarters. 

Powamon made an adequate bed with the one blanket that was left. She curled herself into it and attempted to sleep. After several Minutes, Powamon rolled over. Then she turned on her back. Finally she curled into a ball and tried to force herself to sleep.

After a while, she could hear someone approaching her sleeping spot. She crawled out of the blanket and looked around. It was Armadillomon.

"Sorry to bother you, but it's kinda cold upstairs so I came to bring an extra blanket." He explained. "I didn't know you were sleeping in it."

"It's okay." Powamon picked up the blanket, "I no need it, Lizards no sleep."

Armadillomon took the blanket onto his back, then turned to Powamon, "Course Lizards sleep. Maybe you should come up though, it must be lonely down here."

"Yes, it lonely down here." She thought for a moment, "I go up if it okay with you guys."

"Of course it's okay." Armadillomon replied, "C'mon." Powamon grinned and folded her wings. The two went upstairs, both with some effort.  
  
(A/N: That part honestly freaked me. But it also got me to think... Armadillomon, and Powamon... Hey, it could happen! o-O;;)

---  
  
Cody stirred in his sleep, trying to wake up and get away from the nightmare he was having. Armadillomon was on the bed, trying to shake him awake. 

"Wake up Cody, wake up." The Digimon said in a soft tone, he continued to shake Cody with one of his paws(or whatever they are).

"Huh?" Cody mumbled something before opening his eyes.

"You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up." Armadillomon explained. 

"Thanks, I guess." Cody fell silent and turned to look out the window, "What happened to the snow?"

"I dunno, it just disappeared. Kinda like the ground just sucked it up or something." Armadillomon hopped off the bed. Cody rolled off and landed on his feet.

"Let's go see if anyone else is awake." Armadillomon suggested. 

"Okay." 

The two left the room. All the room were empty, so they traveled downstairs. Everyone was in varies areas of the cabin. Cody was about to slip outside what Yolei stopped him. 

"Hey Cody, have you seen Powamon?" She inquired, while holding a butter knife.

"Not since last night. Why?"

"Oh." Yolei drooped slightly, "I thought she was in your room, or something."

"You mean no one else has seen her?" Armadillomon wondered.

"I'm afraid not. Maybe she left after the snow cleared up." Yolei suggested, "Well, I guess I had better finish making breakfast." She left into the Kitchen.

"I'm going out." Cody told Armadillomon. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but I need to find out why I keep getting this feeling." 

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. I just gotta get some fresh air." Cody said finally, "You can come if you want."

"Alright, but let's not be long. Don't want the others to get worried."

"Fine." Cody opened the wooden door and stepped out. He was surprised at how hot and dry the air was, unlike the cold and humid air of Winter. It seemed like Summer.

"That's funny." Cody muttered to himself. "What is?" Armadillomon wondered, stepping out as well. Cody shut the door and looked around. "It feels like Summer, yesterday is was snowing."

"Maybe Weather Man got sick." Armadillomon suggested jokingly, then looked up at Cody and began walking along side the young Digidestined. "Now, about your feeling?"

"Oh yeah, that. Well, ever since we got here I'd been getting this feeling. You know, the feeling you get when you're sure something bad is going to happen?"   
  
Armadillomon nodded understandingly.

"I keep getting it. It first started when Ken and Tai volunteered to go get the supply bags we forgot. I thought it was because I was worried about them. But the feeling stuck even after they returned safely." 

"So that's why you were all distant." Armadillomon concluded.

"But that's not all. When Powamon talked about those Kuromon, something told me I heard the name before."

"I see." Armadillomon suddenly stopped, "Cody, do you hear that?"

Cody had stopped as well and was listening closely to the air, "Yes, I did."

After a few moments of silence, Cody grew pale and spoke, "Their here."

"Who? The Kuromon?" Armadillomon instantly grew tense. 

"I think so. Their coming clo-" He didn't finish his sentence, as a sticky web flew out and wrapped itself around Cody, bounding him tightly. 

"Cody!" Armadillomon shouted, before a web wrapped around him, too.

Two rather large creatures came out. They looked like Scorpions. They were all black, save for the red crossed on their back making them look a little like Black Widows(A Spider Species). They had for red eyes, and razors at the end of their fore legs.

Cody's eyes widened, "Kuromon!"

They both grin menacingly, one of them stepped forward, "Correct, young Samurai."

'Samurai?' Cody blinked mentally. "What do you want?"

The other one stepped forward as well, "Nothing much, just an extra slave or two." He acted as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"If you think we're going to work for you, you're wrong!" Armadillomon shouted.

"Am I?" The second one said, then took another step forward, "Others have tried, but no one was ever able to resist." They began to cackle evilly, before the first one lifted on of his legs, "Kuro Beam!"

A bright, orange and yellow glow shot out and engulfed Cody and Armadillomon. After a while, the light died down.

The webs had melted away. Armadillomon stood with glowing red eyes, he was a duller yellow, and every other color was duller(You know, gray or something). He had two, long canines that stuck out of his mouth and long, wicked claws. Not to mention four large spikes on his shell. Cody stood, unaffected by the beam. He only had a look of pain on his face.

"What?" The Kuromon who had fired the beam stepped back in surprise, "Why didn't it work?"

"Baka! You're not focusing correctly or something!" The Second one growled.

"Well it worked on the Digimon, it should have worked on the human, unless he-" The Kuromon didn't finish, they both glared at Cody with suspicions expressions. 

"No matter, we shall weaken him." The First one said. The Second one nodded, "Armadillomon, attack!"

Without a word, Armadillomon charged at Cody.

(A/N: What, you were expecting him to say 'Yes Master'?)  
  
"What-" Cody started, but Armadillomon pinned him down. The Digimon growled viciously, claws digging into Cody's flesh. Blood oozed out. Cody cried out and tried to free himself, but Armadillomon had a good hold on him.

(A/N: At this point, I'd like to state that they are a ways away from the cabin, so no one can hear them unless someone were to go outside and listen)

Armadillomon began to claw at Cody's chest, not hard enough to kill him, but enough to injure the boy greatly.   
  
(A/N: Actually, in my dream Cody was killed, but I don't think you Cody fans would be happy about that at all ^-^;;)  
  
"Armadillomon, enough!" The first Kuromon instructed.

Armadillomon complied and hopped off the very battered and bloody Cody. Cody was gasping for air, and in obvious pain. The Second Kuromon stepped forward, "Now let me try. Kuro Beam!" 

Another Beam, identical to the first one, shot out and engulfed Cody. The light died down to reveal Cody with his eyes shut, he gradually opened them, and they were glowing red. 

--- To be continued... ---  
  
Oh, don't you just hate cliffhangers? I know I do. Comments are greatly welcome, save your Flames for the Fire, heat is precious in the Winter time for some people. o-O;; I just know Cody fans are gonna kill me for hurting him, but it ain't my fault! *Cowers*  
  
Part Two will be posted if at least three people like it. Kay? Kay. ^-^;;  


Oh, today's my birthday, just aged! Yay! ^-^ Could someone please write me a fic, please, please? Somethin' about Cody, please? *Eyes go teary and shimmery* I'd make me happy! ^-^;;  
  
BTW, All works down in the blue-green color is Kitsune(Me) talking. The Purple is Neko(My sister) talking.


End file.
